Gara Gara Heebum
by Fuyuhime Ryuu
Summary: Kim heechul kehilangan kucing kesayangannya, Tan hankyung yang mencak-mencak karena heebum yang ngompol dikasurnya, perdebatan kecil di dorm. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya...? One shoot. Hangeng/Heechul/all member super junior/Heebum/Rider.


Hanya ungkapan kegalauan karena morris, kucing fuyu yang matanya kena _heterochromia iridium_ sering ngompol dikasur fuyu dan temen-temen gara-gara gak ditemani main atau pas kesepian. Tanpa bermaksud banyak bacot, check this out.

 **#Dorm lantai 12**

Siang yang damai. Angin bertiup semilir membelai dedaunan diluar dorm super junior lantai 12. Langit begitu cerah, mentari bersinar indah, ditambah dengan awan putih yang berarak pelan.

Tapi semua itu segera sirna secepat badai topan sejak kim heechul, namja cantik juga tampan itu berteriak-teriak tanpa sopan. "Heebum ah... Dimana heebum...?." Heechul nampak mencari-cari kucing kesayangannya di seantoro dorm lantai 12 itu.

"Donghae ah, kau tak lihat heebum. Dia menghilang..." Dengan wajah sok histeris heechul bertanya pada donghae yang kebetulan sedang tidak memiliki jadwal hari siang itu.

"Molla hyung... aku sejak tadi di kamar saja." Wajah donghae nampak lelah. Kentara sekali dari ekspresinya yang seperti orang bangun tidur. Jangan lupakan kacamata berframe lebar miliknya yang justru semakin membuat wajahnya terlihat kusut.

"Donghae ah... dongsaeng kesayangan hyung, temani hyung mencari heebum nde..?, jebal donghae ah..." Pinta heechul sambil bergelantungan manja dilengan donghae. Mirip anak kecil yang minta dibelikan es krim oleh ibunya.

"Nde..." Donghae yang memang memiliki hati semurni kristal itu segera menganggukkan kepalanya dan menyetujui hyung kesayangannya itu.

Segera saja mereka berdua berpencar, dan anehnya heechul justru menuju lantai 11 dorm super junior tanpa diketahui oleh donghae.

 **#Dorm lantai 11**

"Wookie, punya minuman dingin, cola, atau apapun itu yang menyegarkan eoh...?." Tanya heechul sesaat setelah mendudukkan pantatnya di sofa empuk dorm itu.

"Aku baru saja membuat pie lemon hyung, mau...?." Ryeowook yang baru saja mencuci tangannya di dapur segera menjawab pertanyaan hyungnya yang sedikit temperamen itu.

Heechul merasa sedikit cengo dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh ryeowook mengingat dia menanyakan minuman menyegarkan tapi di balas dengan pie lemon. Sangat tidak nyambung tapi heechul tetap saja menghampiri ryeowook yang tengah mengeluarkan pie itu dari oven.

"Pie lemon?." Dihirupnya wangi pie yang langsung saja menguar sesaat setelah diletakkan di plate khusus kue. 'Lemon, biarpun bukan minuman, pasti cukup menyegarkan', batinnya setengah meyakinkan diri.

Ryeowook segera membagi pie tersebut menjadi 13 bagian agar tidak kehabisan atau saling rebut nantinya.

Enak, satu hal yang dirasakan oleh indera pengecapnya. "Wookie, tolong punyaku simpankan dulu. Terlalu nikmat untuk ku makan sendiri. Biar nanti ku bagi dengan heebum."

Kyuhyun yang indera penciumannya setajam anjing herder itu kalau masalah makanan tiba-tiba sudah berdiri tepat dibelakang heechul. Bukan kaget lagi saat heechul berbalik dan menemukan smirk khas si magnae itu, heechul bahkan langsung berteriak dan memukul kepala sang magnae dengan tangannya yang berjari-jari lentik itu.

"Yhaa... Appo hyung..." Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tak mengira adanya serangan mendadak dari hyung beautynya itu tentu saja tak bisa menghindar. Segera dielusnya puncak kepala yang menjadi sasaran empuk dari jemari heechul.

"Yhaa... kenapa kau malah meneriakiku?. Kau itu salah kyuhyun ah, kau mengagetkanku pabo. Uh kasihan jantungku." Heechul segera mengelus dadanya dengan tangan yang sama.

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum, tentu saja dia ingin tertawa, tapi dia masih sayang dengan nyawanya. Menghadapi duo evil bukanlah ide yang menarik.

Sedangkan kyuhyun hanya mampu mencibir kelakuan heechul, tapi segera teringat dengan bau sedap yang sedari tadi diendusnya.

"Wookie, kau membuat apa?." Kyuhyun segera memilih untuk mendekat pada chef super junior itu.

"Panggil dia hyung kyuhyun ah. Dan jangan makan bagianku atau ..." Sebuah death glare diberikan secara gratis oleh sang princess, yang sayangnya tidak digubris oleh magnae evil itu karena terlalu terpesona pada pie lemon di hadapannya.

Dengan hati yang dongkol, heechul segera kembali ke sofa, menyalakan TV, dan secara brutal memencet tombol-tombol remote di tangannya.

"Kyunnie... setiap orang hanya kebagian satu bagian, jangan ngambil dua..." Terdengar suara cempreng dari dapur yang pasti merupakan suara dari sang chef itu.

"Satu buat minnie hyung. Aku hanya mengambilkan bagian untuknya hyung... dia sedang sangat serius dengan gitarnya, sebagai magnae yang baik, aku akan melayani roommate ku." Balasan bernada serius namun tidak bisa dipercaya itu terdengar begitu saja dari arah yang sama.

"Loh, heechul hyung disini, sejak kapan?, aku tidak sadar hyung kesini." Eunhyuk yang masih setia mengucek matanya dan beberapa kali memindah jemarinya kedalam hidung secara bergantian itu terlihat baru saja bangun dari tidurnya.

"Seperti kau selalu menyadari kehadiranku saja hyukkie. Dan kau menjijikkan saat mengupil begitu. Bagaimana kalau fans melihatnya?, mereka bisa saj berpaling padaku bukan?."

Eunhyuk yang memang tidak begitu mendengar perkataan heechul dengan jelas itu segara berjalan begitu saja kearah harumnya makanan yang bahkan tercium dari kamar eunhyuk yang selalu tertutup rapat itu.

Heechul tentu saja semakin merasa sebal, karena setiap yang diucapkannya tidak begitu didengar oleh dongsaengdeulnya yang sedikit kelaparan pasca tidur itu.

 **#Back to dorm lantai 11**

Donghae yang telah menyanggupi untuk membantu heechul untuk mencari binatang kesayangannya itupun sibuk tanpa tahu bahwa hyung cinderellanya itu telah menghilang sejak tadi.

"Heebum, kenapa kau ngompol di kasurku, dan kenapa kau menyakiti rider..." Pekik sebuah suara dari dalam kamar milik hankyung.

Tentu saja itu adalah suara sang pemilik kamar yang berteriak begitu keras. Donghae segera tergopoh-gopoh menuju kamar hyung chinanya itu. Tak terkecuali dengan penghuni dorm lantai 11 yang lain.

"Ada apa hyung?." Tanya Shindong yang tengah bersiap-siap berangkat untuk menjadi DJ radio.

"Chullie dimana?, heebum ngompol di kasurku... argh..." Terdengar histeris dan berlebihan, tapi jangan mencelanya, itu mungkin akan terjadi juga pada kalian yang mengalaminya.

"Heechul hyung... tadi dia juga mencari heebum. Pasti heechul hyung di lantai bawah." Jawab donghae menjadi satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui pencarian heebum tadi.

"Dapatkan dia untukku... hidup atau mati..." Teriak hangkyung, oke, untuk kali ini memang terlalu berlebihan. Memangnya dia pikir sedang bermain drama kolosal.

"Nde hyung," Dan anehnya yang terjadi pada donghae, dia menjawab dengan tegas seakan dia adalah prajurit yang siap berperang mempertaruhkan nyawa. Oh ayolah donghae, kau ini sedang hidup di abad 21, tapi kenapa kadang-kadang perilakumu ajaib seperti kau lahir di abad 16?.

Lupakan mereka berdua yang sedikit autis hari ini, mari kembali pada heebum yang kini masih saja berniat untuk menyerang rider, anjing kesayangan hankyung itu.

"kka... palli kka..." Teriak hankyung sambil berusaha untuk mengusir heebum yang sama sekali tak menggubrisnya. "chullie ah, kenapa kucingmu sama dengan kau... Keji dan Kejam, tak berperikehewanan, suka membully anjingku..." Tentu saja hankyung frustasi, ini bukan kali pertama mereka bertengkar, dan juga bukan kali pertama rider kalah telak dari heebum.

Beralih pada donghae yang rupanya sudah menghilang, dan member super junior lantai 11 yang turut lenyap tanpa suara. #apa mereka memelihara jin? Atau mereka sebenarnya jin? #lupakan.

 **#Dorm lantai 11**

Suasana dorm yang begitu tenang, sungmin yang sudah berpindah tempat dari kamarnya menuju ruang keluarga setelah menceramahi sang maknae yang memilih memakan kuenya dikamar sambil memainkan starcraft dikamarnya. Eunhyuk yang baru saja berangkat, sedang ryeowook dan yesung bermain duo ddangko.

Sungmin yang masih terus saja memainkan gitarnya, nampak begitu menikmati alunan nada yang diciptakannya. Sesekali suara lembut nan merdu miliknya turut bersenandung.

Heechul yang berada tepat disamping sungmin, sedikit demi sedikit memejamkan matanya, tak mampu menahan gejolak ngantuk yang membara, #halah.

 **#2 menit kemudian...**

"Hyung... Heechul hyung... Aku menemukan heebum... Kau dalam masalah besar hyung..." Sebuah suara tiba-tiba saja menginterupsi kegiatan –mari-menuju-alam-mimpi- yang tengah digeluti heechul tersebut. Donghae datang tanpa melupakan bada di lengannya, khawatir heebum akan berpindah haluan dari rider menjadi menyerang bada.

"Hahh... benarkah...? Sekarang dia dimana..? Apa yang terjadi...? Mari kita menemuinya." Lah, ini tidak kalah berlebihannya. Sepertinya hanchul couple memang diciptakan untuk saling melengkapi.

"Geundae hyung, kau sedang apa disini?. Bukankah heebum menghilang dilantai 12 hyung?." Sebuah tanda tanya besar tentu saja berkecamuk manja diotaknya.

"Loh, tadi kupikir heebum kesini, mungkin sajakan, dia sedikit ingin refreshing dan berjalan-jalan ke lantai 11. Iyakan?." Jawaban yang terdengar ngawur luar biasa. Mana bisa kucing membuka pintu yang menggunakan kode keamanan. Dan keajaiban donghae sekali lagi terjadi, dia mengangguk-angguk seakan faham dan semua itu mungkin saja terjadi. Betapa polosnya prince tampan yang satu ini.

"Oh iya, kenapa aku tidak akan selamat. Apa terjadi sesuatu pada heebum?." Kali ini heechul berbicara sedikit lebih waras dari sebelumnya.

"Nde, Heebum ngompol dikamar hankyung hyung. Hankyung hyung memintaku membawamu hidup atau mati hyung." Sebuah jawaban super polos dari donghae membuat sungmin yang sedang meminum teh, menyemburkannya begitu saja, kyuhyun yang bermain starcraft kehilangan konsentrasi dan berakhir dengan tulisan 'YOU LOSE' yang paling dibencinya itu. Ryeowook dan yesung yang sejak tadi masih asyik bermain dengan duo ddangko langsung tertawa ngakak hingga duo ddangko ketakutan dan memilih bersembunyi. Sedangkan heechul sendiri memelototkan matanya demi mendengar apa yang dikatakan dongsaengnya yang tampan itu.

"Beraninya dia berkata seperti itu." Heechul segera menyingsingkan lengan bajunya, dan berniat segera keluar dari dorm lantai 12. "Wookie, ambilkan aku pie bagian hankyung, biar kulempar padanya. Palli..." Bentaknya sesaat ketika Ryeowook nampak ogah-ogahan mengambilkannya.

"Pie...? Aku mau wookie ah... Wah... Baunya harum..." Donghae segera berlari menuju meja makan dimana sang chef super junior itu menyimpannya.

Heechul segera melangkah menuju lantai 12 setelah ditangannya terdapat sepotong pai buatan ryeowook ditangannya. Entah akan dilemparkannya atau akan dimakannya. Who knows...?

 **#Dorm lt. 12**

Hankyung yang tak sadar telah ditinggalkan seorang diri di dalam dorm masih terus meratapi nasibnya dan masih berusaha untuk memisah heebum yang terus menggeram di pojok kamar dan juga rider yang terus saja menggonggong, entah ketakutan dan meminta pertolongan atau mencoba menakuti dan mencoba mengusirnya dari kamar sang tuan.

"Heebum disini hannie...?." Kepala heechul nampak menyembul dari pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka.

"Chullie ah... lihat apa yang dilakukan peliharaanmu yang nakal ini?. Apa dia tidak memiliki tempat untuk buang air, eoh?." Cela hankyung sesaat setelah dilihatnya heechul memasuki kamarnya. Tidak lupa memperlihatkan hasil perbuatan heebum padanya.

Hewan peliharaan yang tengah mereka bicarakan tiba-tiba saja berhenti menggeram dan langsung memperlihatkan wajah aegyo terbalik miliknya. Hankyung yang melihatnya seketika merasa kesal dan berniat untuk menggampar heebum. Tapi heechul sang pemilik tentu saja segera menghentikan niat hankyung itu.

"Yha... Tan Hankyung... apa yang kau pikirkan...? jangan menyakiti heebum. Memang dia salah apa selain ngompol tentu saja?." Mencak heechul segera.

"Chullie ah... kau tak melihat bekas cakaran di wajah rider?. Dan lagi, dia memasang wajah sok imutnya setelah apa yang dia lakukan. Dia sangat menyebalkan chullie ah..." Hankyung mulai memasang wajah memelasnya yang sama sekali tak mampu menciptakan senyuman di wajah couplenya itu. Jangankan untuk menggampar heebum, bahkan hankyung terlihat berfikir ulang ketika dia ingin marah.

"Aku sudah membawakanmu pie lemon yang enak buatan wookie, tapi kamu seperti ini hannie ah. Kau keterlaluan." Ucap heechul seraya menyerahkan pie lemon ditangannya dengan kasar dan segera beranjak ke arah heebum kemudian mulai menggendongnya.

Hankyung semakin berfikir keras bagaimana caranya agar sahabat baiknya itu tidak marah padanya. Jika heechul marah memang sangat berbahaya.

"Chullie ah, bukan begitu maksudku, aku..." Hankyung sampai bingung mau mengatakan apa untuk membuat sahabatnya itu luluh kembali.

Tapi yang terjadi, heechul nampak tak peduli dan memilih untuk segera menuju pintu. "chullie ah... chakkaman... mianhae chullie ah... jangan marah eoh...? aku tidak apa-apa meski heebum ngompol berapa kalipun dikasurku dan menyakiti rider ku... tidak apa-apa..." Hankyung mulai kehilangan kewarasannya.

Heechul yang diam-diam memamerkan smirk kejamnya yang sama sekali tak dapat hankyung lihat namun jelas dapat terlihat oleh member super junior lain yang berada diluar. Entah sejak kapan mereka berkumpul dan mengintip dari tempat yang tersembunyi itu.

"Eyh... sudah kuduga dia yang akan menang... Buah tak akan jatuh terlalu jauh dari pohonnya. Begitupun hewan peliharaan..." Beberapa member nampak tersenyum girang demi mendapatkan hasil judi kecil-kecilan yang mereka lakukan tadi. Sisanya, mengerutkan dahinya dan dengan terpaksa memberikan uang 10 ribu won milik mereka.

"Benarkah...?." Tanya heechul segera sebelum benar-benar keluar dari kamar hankyung. Masih dengan smirk yang tersembunyi dan wajah yang masih belum mau menghadap ke arahsahabatnya jika heebum bisa tersenyum, smirk yang sama jelas akan diberikannya.

"Nde chullie ah... Jinjja..." Balasnya sedikit tak ikhlas.

Heechul tak segera pergi maupun berbalik. Hanya terus terdiam ditempatnya sambil mengelus bulu abu-abu milik heebum.

Jinjja chullie ah... mianhae ne...?." Kali ini hankyung mengatakannya dengan nada memelas yang nampak tak dibuat-buat.

"Jinjja...?." Heechul hanya meyakinkan telinganya yang sama sekali tak bermasalah. "Nde..." Sebuah jawaban singkat yang penuh makna diberikan oleh hankyung.

Heechul segera kembali menghadap pada hankyung dengan sebuah smirk yang masih kentara. Sedang hankyung hanya mampu menghela nafas berat nan pasrah. Kesedihanpun tak luput dari wajah rider, sebagai tanda turut berduka cita atas kekalahan yang diderita oleh tuannya itu.

"Aku tidak marah hannie... kau adalah teman terbaikku." Sebuah senyum lebar terukir diwajah cantiknya. "Tapi kalau ada sedikit niatmu untuk menyakiti heebum, jangan mengharapkan apapun lagi dari ku hannie..." Kini senyum diwajah hankyung yang baru... saja terlihat kembali meredup.

"Pie wookie enak sekali hannie... kau tak ingin memakannya?. Mau berbagi?." Penawaran yang diberikan heechul memang selalu merugikan pihak lain.

"Geure, mari kita bagi chullie ah... bertengkar denganmu menguras energi. Aku sangat lapar... Aku ambilkan minuman dingin dulu." Pekik hankyung yang dibalas dengan smirk andalan senior evil itu. Minuman dingin adalah hal pertama yang dicarinya sejak mencari keberadaan heebum.

Mereka berdua pun akhirnya memakan kue pie lemon itu bersama-sama. Canda tawa mulai terdengar dari keduanya. Tak peduli pada pesingnya ompol milik heebum lagi.

Member yang lain hanya mampu menghembuskan nafasnya berat. "Pie heechul hyung masih ku simpan dilemari pendingin." Tiba-tiba ryeowook teringat pada pie yang disisihkannya tadi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita memakannya saja?." Tanya eunhyuk yang memang sangat doyan makan itu.

"Aku akan membunuhmu meski kau hanya memikirkannya saja." Sebuah suara yang sama sekali tak asing ditelinga mereka tiba-tiba menyapa tanpa mereka sadari kehadirannya.

"Anni hyung, kami hanya pura-pura saja. Mianhae heenim hyung..." Eunhyuk yang benar-benar sangat kaget dengan kemunculan mendadak hyung cantiknya itu segera memohon pengampunan sebelum segalanya menjadi terlambat.

Heechul segera meninggalkan kerumunan orang yang selesai melakukan judi dan berencana untuk membeli samgyupsal itu menuju ke arah kamarnya di dorm itu.

Sebuah tarikan nafas lega terdengar begitu saja dari bibir para member. 'Badai telah berlalu,' batin mereka serentak.

Dan hal seperti itulah yang kadang-kadang terjadi didorm mereka. Didorm yang penuh kehangatan, meski kadang terjadi perselisihan. Tapi tak pernah menyebabkan hubungan kekeluargaan mereka menjadi renggang atau semacamnya.

Mungkin dengan banyaknya badai yang mereka buat, kehangatan itu semakin terasa. Tangis duka yang kerap mereka rasakan seakan sirna saat satu sama lain saling menguatkan. Tawa bahagia kerap mewarnai dorm mereka, meski tak jarang juga cacian kadangkala terdengar. Memang seperti itulah keluarga yang seharusnya.

 **END**

Harapan fuyu: semoga super junior kembali menjadi 13+2 dan bertahan selamanya...

Hankyung dan kibum, fuyu masih terus berharap kalian akan kembali kepada keluarga besar kalian...

Yesung oppa...  
Ganbatte ne...  
sungmin oppa, sudahkah turut wajib militer...?

ELF selalu menunggu kalian bersama kembali...

Fuyu: ELF... setuju...?

ELF : Ndee...

Untuk yang baca Fanfic aneh dan abal milik Fuyu, fuyu beserta keluarga mengucapkan Neomu Gumawo chingu...

yang sudah baca FF Fuyu yang lain, fuyu ucapan gumawo juga...  
plish, jangan jadi silent rider...  
:)

Saranghaeyo...


End file.
